The present invention relates to conjugate filamentary yarns consisting of thermoplastic elastomer and non-elastomeric polyamide or polyester, wherein the structural arrangement of the conjugate components makes both their respective stretchability resulting from fine crimp and elasticity of elastomer itself available for obtaining conjugate filamentary yarn.